Truth Or Dare Sakura Blossom?
by Millie-loves-Music
Summary: CRACK!Fic; Rated for language Really really bad language. It all started out a normal day at the Akatsuki Compound... "Nope I want to Know that too." "Damn...Um..."


Well, I blame Sakura for this one. Me and my best friend always refer (jokingly) to Sakura as a whore because she has been with practically everyone in Fan-Fiction, and that is the root to the inspiration of this story. Just read…lmao

**Disclaimer: **Would I seriously _be_ on a Fan-Fiction website if i owned Naruto? Is My Name Masashi Kishimoto? Do I LOVE Pop Music? Hell No

**It **all started out a normal day at the Akatsuki Compound. Pein was off doing something or other (no one really knew what he _did_ do…)

Itachi was blatantly ignoring everyone reading some book, Zetsu was arguing with himself (The black half of him was winning though),

Konan was folding herself into different shapes randomly (She was currently a large tree),

Tobi (the little ass wipe Uchiha) was annoying everyone within sight by scaring the crap out of them,

Kakuzu was counting his money and doing math for "fun" and the rest of us were sprawled around, bored.

"That's fucking it! If I don't do something soon I will fucking beat the shit out of whoever annoys me next!" Hidan yelled, shooting a nasty glare in Tobi's direction.

I groaned, hitting my head against the wall I was leaning on. "Shut up Hidan! You are annoying the hell out of me with your talking of beating the shit out of people! Remember; I have to heal them afterwards!" I yelled at him, my green eyes annoyed.

"Just because you don't have to be healed doesn't mean other people don't and I am sick and tired of always having to ask Kakuzu to sew Deidara's arm back on!" I finished.

Hidan rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounding suspiciously like "Fuck, someone's PMSing."

"What did you just say?" I asked dangerously, my hands curled into fists and glowing with my chakra.

"Calm down Sakura Blossom, Hidan enjoys pain remember?" Kisame interrupted from where he sat on the couch.

"Hehe, I didn't know you _enjoyed_ _Pein_ Hidan." Deidara chuckled. I snorted while Hidan flipped him off.

"HI Sakura-Chan!" Tobi laughed behind me, making me yelp and jump.

"Ok, that's the last straw!" I hissed, my eye twitching.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I screamed, turning on Tobi. Tobi paled and disappeared with a "POP!"

"Where'd he go!" I yelled, looking around wildly. I spotted Tobi hiding behind Kisame and I lunged at him.

Kisame screamed girlishly while Itachi dropped is book and caught me, holding me while I struggled to get out of his grip so I could kill Tobi.

"Itachi!" I whined pathetically, struggling half heartedly.

"Kisame, you seriously fucking scream like that?" Hidan laughed, him and Deidara on the ground laughing their asses off.

Konan, who was back to her original shape, rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Kisame asked hopefully, scratching the back of his head. I stopped struggling, and clapped my hands, giggling childishly.

"So that's a yes." Itachi mumbled, dumping me on the cough in between him and Kisame.

"Alright, I'll go first." Deidara spoke, leaning against the wall in the exact same place I had been.

"Truth or dare Kisame." Kisame rolled his eyes. "Dare." Deidara grinned and strolled over to him, whispering something in his ear.

Kisame's cheeks turned dark blue, which I think was his equivalent to blushing. "Fine." He sighed, then leaned back.

Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed my left breast (In the course of a year they had turned from A's to large C's).

It took me all of one and a half seconds for me to react.

My hand shot out and I punched him in the face with my chakra infused fist, making him fly through a wall and into the other room.

"Deidara!" I yelled, turning to face him with red cheeks that were probably contrasting horribly with my pink hair. He was doubled over in laughter, as was Hidan.

"You guys suck." I told them, sticking my tongue out at them.

"Jeez, I was dared to do it and I get hit in the face, and he dared me to do it and he gets a "you suck" and your tongue getting stuck out at him." Kisame pouted, rubbing the side of his face I had hit.

"Oh I'm sorry Kisame, its just habit." I apologized, patting the seat on the couch next to me. Kisame sat down and I snuggled against him, resting my head against his upper arm (Kisame was freakishly tall, if you didn't notice).

"Alright, my turn." Kisame said, then looked at me pointedly. "Truth or Dare Sakura Blossom?" he asked. "Truth." I told him, shrugging.

"How many people have you had sex with, cause I sure as hell know you aren't innocent by your reaction to me grabbing you." I blushed bright red.

"Pass?" I whispered hopefully, grinning with fake hope.

"Nope, I want to know that to." Deidara answered for him.

"Damn…um…" the blush on my cheeks grew worse.

"You don't have to be specific, just give us the number." Kisame told me.

"Shut up! I'm trying to figure it out." I snapped, my whole face red.

"Jeez, you can even fucking remember how many people you've fucked?" Hidan asked, laughing.

"It's not like I initiated it! They just sorta…" I trailed off. Truth was, I had been with a lot of people (both male and female) and I remembered each time semi clearly, but I wasn't telling them that.

"And to clarify, did you mean how many times I've had sex, or how many people, and if it was how many people do multiple times count?" I asked.

"Damn Sakura Blossom!" Kisame laughed. "Shut it!" I snapped.

"That's it, I'm changing my truth to dare." I told him, crossing my arms." Deidara and Hidan were about to protest, but Kisame stopped them.

"Fine, but you can't back out of it. I dare you to write a list of the people you've had sex with, where, and specify any other information." Kisame laughed. My eyes widened.

"Fuck." I cursed. "You've been dared." Deidara told me, grinning. "Just get me a damn piece of parchment and a pen!" I snapped.

Tobi appeared in front of me with some parchment and a pen, grinning. "Here you are Sakura-Chan!" he told me happily. I groaned and took it from him. Damn Kisame.

I went over to a table, and sat down. Let's see here…my first time happened to be with Naruto, and it was in his apartment.

"_Naruto, I'm here to help you clean!" I yelled opening the door and entering his apartment. "I'm in the kitchen!" a frustrated Naruto yelled. I giggled and entered the kitchen to see Naruto looking at the cleaning supplies like they were Sound Nins. "How do you use this stuff?" he asked, looking up and then freezing when he saw me. "What Naruto-Kun?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He went around the table and stopped in front of me. His arms wrapped around my waist and tugged me against his chest. "Naruto?" I whimpered. "Damn Sakura." He groaned before roughly pressing his lips to mine._

I blushed, remembering. Damn he had a big cock. I shivered when I remembered the time when his Kyuubi had come out. One of the best orgasms I've ever had.

I shook my head and continued. There, was that one time I got smashed and Lee took advantage. I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my life.

Not from his "Skills" but from waking up and realizing I was with a naked Lee. Not a pretty sight.

I wrote down his name as well, putting drunk in parentheses after his name.

I had also been with Kakashi and Sasuke, and even Neji.

My whole body practically flushed when I remembered Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro when I had visited Sunagakure.

There was also that one time when Ino and Tenten ambushed me and Hinata. I shivered again, stifling a moan although I think it quietly slipped out as the whole room seemed to get quieter.

And Damn, Sai might have been trained to be unemotional, but he was damn good in bed.

There was also that threesome with Shizune and Tsunade…and then that time with Kiba in that hot spring…I wrote down all the names and where we had been, and if there was more than one occurrence I wrote that down too.

After I was done, I stood up and dropped the parchment in Kisame's lap.

"I'm gonna…go somewhere else." I laughed nervously and ran out of the room to my room. Even from upstairs I could hear

"She Fucked the Kyuubi Container _and_ the Kyuubi!" from Kisame. I cringed and pulled my blankets up over my head. I was so gonna regret it tomorrow.

_Tomorrow _

"So Sakura, you _fucked_ Tsunade?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

**Yeah, it had to be done. See Yah Later, **

**Millie!**


End file.
